


Kaibaopoly (playing a game isn't like building a business enterprise)

by Mimikat



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Im sorry its so short, Monopoly (Board Game), i just wanted to have some good monopoly fun, i mean you COULD see anzu/kaiba if you squint even tho i personally didnt write it hskdjahsd, its not really any pairing, kaiba is pissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimikat/pseuds/Mimikat
Summary: Kaiba think's he's sly, but Anzu sees right through him. Joey and Yugi stay out of it, very wisely of them. A friendly (?) board game night.





	Kaibaopoly (playing a game isn't like building a business enterprise)

     “I knew you were cheating. No one can get ahead in Monopoly that fast.” Anzu scoffed, her eyes narrowing at the guilty look that had flashed for only a second across Kaiba's face before he pursed his lips in annoyance.

  
     "I am offended you would even suggest that idea!" He replied, his forehead furrowing as he leaned over the table and accidentally knocked over a cherry red house that was laid carefully on Marvin Garden. Yugi scooped it up quickly and replaced it, trying his best to stay out of this.

  
     "I _saw_ you take that 500 out of your pocket Kaiba. You did _not_ earn that through legitimate means." She responded, punctuating the statement by pointing accusingly at his pile of cash. Joey busied his hands by bundling up his own stack and tapping it against the table to line up the colorful pieces of paper. Unfortunately for him, that caught Kaiba's attention.

  
     "Do you see this Joey?" Kaiba huffs, glancing at Joey with a face full of disbelief. Joey opened his mouth to say something, but feeling Anzu's glare burning into the back of his head, thought better of it. "She's trying to SULLY my family name and I will not take it!" After his declaration, Kaiba stood up hastily, dusting off his trademark obnoxiously long trenchcoat.

  
     "I think Mokuba already did that when he offered Yugi 20 dollars of real money to buy Park Place off of him last week." She responded, her grin almost draconic. Kaiba could have almost sworn he saw fangs. _Damn I've activated her trap fact. Time for a hasty retreat..._ Kaiba whirled around, wasting no time as he headed towards the door. His coat swished through the air behind him, brushing the entire stack of community chest cards to the floor, much to Yugi's distress, as he was the one sitting closest, and had to pick them up. As Kaiba flung open the door so fast he could hear the hinges squeak in protest, he was unable to block out Anzu's triumphant tone. "Leaving is as good as admitting you cheated Kaiba. What, didn't like the idea that you might not be good at something for once?"


End file.
